No Need For Family
by PurpleSailorSaturn7
Summary: Tenchi's future daughter (not Mayuka) appears at the Misaki house when everyone starts dissapearing.
1. Prolouge

I do NOT own these charicters, except for a few. This is one of the best parts of my story. This is basically before Maiaka has to go back to the 20th century to warn her parents of danger. This is how the whole problem was caused...  
  
No Need For Family  
Prolouge:   
In the 30th century, on a planet called Jurai:  
  
"Mommy? Daddy? Hello?" Maiaka wandered around throughout the house, and dicided to check the lab.  
"Mommy? Are you here?" Maiaka walked through the lab where she found her mother laying on the floor, a puddle of blood around her.  
"Mommy?! What happened?"  
Washu let out a small groan and flopped over.   
"Daddy? Jen? Help!" Maiaka wailed, but nothing came.  
"Jen! Help!" She heard rustling noises and a small alaskan malamute appeared before her.   
"What do you want?" Jen demanded, licking her paw.  
"I don't know what happened! I think mommy is dead!"  
"Hmm...I shall go get your father."  
  
"Tenchi! Tenchi, where are you?" Jen had searched everywhere but he wasen't to be found.  
"Huh? Is this blood?" She asked when she saw small red spots everywhere, leading into the kitchen. Sasami was laying on the floor, blood around her.   
  
"Maiaka! Everyone in the house is dead, and there is no sign of your father!" Jen reported.  
"Jen, what is happening? I'm scared...What's going to happen to us?"  
"We have to find out what the source of the murders are."  
Maiaka turned around, just in time to see her mother's body dissapear, along with everyone elses.  
"What, What is going on?" Maiaka sat down and began to cry in fear.   
"I am not sure...If only I knew..."  
Maiaka stood up and walked outside. The crisp evening air felt cold on her warm tear stained face. She walked in the forest for what felt like forever, and got lost.  
"Jen, what are we going to do?" she cried, hugging Jen close.  
"I'm not sure little one. We'll get home soon enough."  
"Jen, what's that?"  
Maiaka was staring at a cave in the distance, that was lit up.  
"I'm not sure. I've never seen it before."  
Maiaka entered the cave and walked deep into it. She came across doors now and then, but they just stopped. She put her hand up against the cold metal doorknob. She opened the door and went in. When she closed the door she relized that Jen had dissapeared. She focused on the room to see if anything was in there. Three tubes were lit up in the middle of the room. Each was a different color and had a different creature in it. Maiaka backed away and touched the doorknob. It felt as if she was being watched. She turned around. Each of the creatures had their eyes open and in an instant, had dissapeared.   
"Oh my god..." she murmered, frozen in fear.  
She opened another door and came to another hallway, except this one had more doors. She chose a door that led into a dark room that smelled of mold and mildew. In the back of the room stood two test tubes. Maiaka went over and touched the blue test tube. The fog inside subsided, and she could she what was in it.   
"It can't be!"  
She touched the pink test tube and the same thing happened. Inside the test tubes were her parents. That was the last thing she saw before she was knocked out.   
When she awoke, She was in a room, with crystal walls, floors and ceilings.   
"Where am I? What happened?"  
"Hello," a voice from the back of the room said.  
She turned around and a girl her age was standing there. Behind her where thousands of stone statues of different people. All of them looked like they came from Jurai. The girl was short, the exact same hight as Maiaka, with long wavy pink hair. She wore a long skirt and a proper Juraian long sleeved shirt.   
"Who are you?" Maiaka shuddered, scared of the girl.  
"I don't know my name anymore, I have been in here so long." she responded.  
  
******  
  
"I have been expecting you, Jen."  
Jen woke up from an eerie sleep. She had no clue where she was, and no clue how she got there.   
"Look around doggie, what do you see?"  
Jen lifted her head slowly and glanced around. Test tubes of all colors where fogged up, lined in a horseshoe. Jen could barely tell what was in the tubes. Standing up, she walked slowly to one of the test tubes. She pressed her paw against the floor and made her body glow an eerie blue, and all the fog in the tubes departed. Everybody was in the Household was in a tube. Everyone, except for Maiaka.   
"What did you do with the princess?" Jen demanded.  
"It isn't important. She is alive, unlike these useless souls."  
"WHERE IS SHE???!!!"Jen growled, her teeth beared.  
"She is in one of thousands of chambers. She will be here forever, until her soul rots and she turns into stone."  
Before Jen could say anything, she was transported to an outside place, It looked much like the park she roamed around in in the 20th century. In the middle of it was a huge pillar, with a throne on the top. A girl with short black hair was sitting on the throne. She had an extravagant dress of black.   
"Jen, I know you hate crabs, go ahead, kill one. There are plenty of them around here, It wouldn't matter that much."  
It was true, actully, she really did hate crabs. It had nothing to do with Washu, because Washu was one of the few people in the world she actully liked. Jen glanced at the girl, who had an evil smirk on her face, and the crab, sitting at her feet, staring at her with it's beady little eyes. Jen lifted her paw and put it down on the crab. The crab glowed a sickining green, and died right there on the spot. Jen heard a firmilier scream.  
  
Maiaka looked around the room.   
"Where'd my mommy go? I want my mommy!"  
"I don't know," the girl replied calmly."I don't feel sorry for you because everyone else trapped in this room wants their mother too."  
"Everyone... else?" Maiaka turned around.  
"All of these statues are people that have been here before. Everyone who stays here over 100 years turns into stone like them."  
"Hmmm...I know Karate, Gymnastics, and Volleyball. Perhaps if I put my skills together, I can bust down the door and get out of here."  
"You're wasting you're time. Everyone's tried that already."  
Maiaka, who clearly wasn't listening, jumped and kicked at the door. After about three hours, she gave up, sore and beaten. Through tears, she managed to say a few words.   
"Impossible...Just plain impossible." she cried.  
"If you're going to be here forever, you might want to get use to the place and become friends. By the way, My name is Miko. I just remebered. What's yours?"  
"Maiaka. And I don't want to get use to this place because I will get out of here, even if it kills me!" She said sternly.  
Before Miko could respond, they heard a scream. Maiaka took a few moments to realize who the scream was from, and when she did she squeled in horror.   
"Mommy!" She called out. "Mommy! Where are you? Mommy?"  
"You're mother is dead, Maiaka, you have to accept that."  
"No..." she cried. "No...." Maiaka sunk down to the ground and cried. Miko sat down next to her.  
"Squeeze my hand with your pain." Miko said softly.  
Maiaka looked at her for a few secounds, a took her hand and gave it a firm sqeeze. She felt better a few minutes later, but not by much.  
  
  
*******  
  
"Ha ha, you stupid dog." The girl on the throne laughed. They were transported back to the room with the tubes.   
"What did you do with Washu?" Jen demeanded.  
"She's dead. Gone forever."  
Jen looked up at the pink test tube. Washu was gone.   
Before Jen could do anything, she was surrounded by little glass cups, filled with water.  
"Watch where you step, doggie. Try and get across the room without breaking any glass."  
Jen looked at her oppertunities and took a step forward then another. On her fourth step, she felt something hit her paw and make a shattering sound.   
"Oh, the doggie broke a glass. How sad. Now you'll have to pay." She snapped her fingers and Jen heard another scream.  
  
  
*******  
  
Maiaka was woke from her restless sleep by another scream. She shook in fear as she figured out who it was.   
"Daddy!" She called out into the dark room. "Daddy!"  
"Two down. Your sister or brother, if you have one, is next."  
Maiaka, layed down on the floor and cried. Again Miko reached out her hand and Maiaka squeezed. An hour later she fell into another restless sleep.  
  
*******  
  
Jen had two more steps to go. She got an odd look, and leaped into the cleared space.  
"Oh doggie, you lose again. I told you not to jump..." The girl said in a mocking voice. She leaned back in her chair and snapped. All of the glasses broke. Everyone screamed, and again, it was silent. Jen layed on the floor and whimpered.  
  
*******  
  
Maiaka was woke up once again by screams. Maiaka curled up in a tight ball.  
"This is a dream," she whispered. "I'll wake up and be back home in the palace, on my bed. This is all a dream."   
"This is reality, please try and accept it."  
"I don't accept things like this easily! I have a soul unlike other people!" She hissed.  
Miko reached out her hand. "Some things can be changed, but only if you go back in the past and warn the person before it actully happens," She reached her hand out. "I can give you enough energy to do that. I don't give up my energy, but your pain can be converted into energy."  
Maiaka took her hand and squeezed it. Both her and Miko started to glow.   
"Your mother's spirit will tell you what to do when you get there. When you are done with your mission, You will be teleported back here. If it works, Everyone's spirit will appear in here and tell you how to get out of here."  
The next thing Maiaka knew, she was in the 20th century... 


	2. No Need For Family Chap. 1: Girl From Th...

This story was made by PurpleSailorSaturn7. None of the charicters were made by me except for a few. Please do not sue me for any copyright reasons.   
  
No Need For Family  
  
Chapter 1: Girl From The Future  
"Is this where I'm supposed to be?"  
"Yes. Now remember that the sooner you fix this you can come back. Please be careful."  
"Yes mommy."  
"The sooner you fix the problem the sooner you can come back to the 30th century."  
"But..."  
"No but's. Now go."  
"Okay..."  
The small, faraway voice in her head faded away, until it was silent again except for her thoughts.  
Maiaka wasn't your average girl. She's was far from it. Her father was a prince of a planet called Jurai and her mother was a goddess. Maiaka was somewhere in between. Or at least, that is what they where before she went back in time. In this time her father was a normal teenage boy and her mother was a 5,000 year old mad scientist (though she didn't look a day over twelve!)   
"Maiaka, my dearest child, I am sending along your gaurdian San-ohki. She will pose as your pet unless she is needed. Remember that some of your powers and transformations may never work in the 20th century."  
Again, before Maiaka could say anything, the voice faded. She sat down and started brushing her short, purple pigtails. A small thud came from behind her. A few secounds later her gaurdian, a half cat, half rabbit, jumped out from behind her.  
"Princess, You better get going. Then we can go back home to the 30th century."  
"San-ohki...Shut up. I won't become princess of Jurai until the 70th century. So we have a long time until we have to worry."  
Maiaka stood up and walked aimlessly through the woods until she came to what looked like a carrot feild. She sat down for what seemed like a minute, when she heard something behind her.  
"Hi! What are you doing here?" a voice asked.  
Maiaka jumped up and started running as fast as possible.   
"Come back! I won't hurt you!" the voice called.  
Maiaka kept running until she came to the middle of the forest. She pulled out a small cube with a burnt out star in the middle of it.  
"Guiding Cube Of Light, Show me where my parents are!"   
The star started to glow and a beam of light shot out of it.   
Maiaka followed the light until she came to a rest at a tree in the middle of a lake.  
"Hey Aeka, Ryoko! Who's that?"   
Maiaka turned around to see a girl with long, light blue pigtails pointing at her.   
"What are you talking about Sasami? Oh! What are you doing over there little girl?" A girl with purple hair asked. A third girl joined them a few moments later.  
"Um..."  
"She asked you a question."The third girl snapped.  
"Purple Supreme Teleport!" Maiaka cried out, and in a flash of light she dissapeared, leaving the three girls confused.  
  
"She's probably just a tourist whose lost." Washu said, stacking more food on her plate.  
Tenchi had tried explaining to everyone else (With the help of Aeka, Ryoko, and Sasami,) about the girl he had saw in the feilds earlier. Still, Everyone had their doubts.  
"Hey everyone, come here a minute!" Tenchi's father, Nobiyuki, called from the doorway.  
"What is it father?" Tenchi asked when everyone had made it to the doorway.  
"Look what I found on my way home today," He moved out of the way and a mad looking girl was fighting with her pet cabbit. She looked up and got a terrified look and sort of froze in place.   
Tenchi reconized this girl...  
She was the girl he saw in the feilds!   
  



	3. No Need For Family Chap. 2: New Resident...

I do not own these charicters, except for a few. (Things in this story don't start getting good till chapter 4 or 5.)  
  
No Need For Family  
Chapter 2: New Residents  
  
"That's her! That's the girl!" Aeka proclaimed, pointing while hopping up and down.   
"This is Maiaka, she's going to be staying with us for a while." Nobiyuki explained.  
Maiaka eyes were shut and she was muttering under her breath. A small blue sheild went up around her and she opened her eyes.  
"Hmm...What do we have here?" Washu asked, and reached out to touch the small blue sheild. A bolt of static electricity made her stop in her tracks.  
"Defense mechanizems,"Maiaka shrugged.  
"And you would be?" Washu asked in reply.  
"I am Maiaka, and I have come here on a mission. I can give you no more information than that."  
"Well, Maiaka, are you hungry? Want anything?" Yosho asked.  
"No, not really."  
"What do you like to do?" Sasami asked eagerly.  
"I like to create science experiments and cook... I'm not that good at anything else except volleyball."  
"You want to help me make breakfast tommorrow?" Sasami asked excitedly.   
"Ok...I normally do the cooking at home. And you are Sasami, right?"  
"Hey, How did you know that?"  
"I saw you earlier. And you are Aeka. I don't know much besides that."  
San-ohki, tired of waiting around, was pulling at her hair.   
"This is my pet, San-ohki..." Maiaka explained as she swatted at the small blue cabbit. "She's a pest."  
San-ohki meowed in dissagreement. Something caught Maiaka's eye. A small object on a hook was sitting on a table. Maiaka went over and in interest, touched it. San-ohki jumped down and swatted at it, and managed to get it off the hook.  
"Oh, you have never seen a telephone, have you?" Sasami asked blankly.  
"Umm...our phones aren't like this. They have a moniter so you can actully see the person."  
Sasami looked confused, so Maiaka told her to forget about it.   
"Where is everybody?" Maiaka asked, looking around.  
"They went to their rooms. You can sleep on the couch tonight, we'll get you a bed in the morning." Sasami replied, yawning.  
"Okay," Maiaka replied shyly.  
After she settled down on the couch, thoughts of what happened earlier came to mind. Maiaka started to cry, but she heard a voice behind her. She looked up and saw San-ohki at her feet. She turned around and a small person was standing a few feet in front of her. Whoever it was was only about a foot taller than her.   
"What's wrong?" the person asked, and turned on a light. Maiaka blinked a few times to get her eyes in focus, and when she did she realized the person in front of her was Washu, or the Washu from the 20th century.  
Maiaka stared at her blankly, then looked at a clock. She had been lying there for 6 hours. It was 3:35 a.m.   
"What's wrong?" Washu asked again.  
"I can't sleep..." Maiaka stuttered in fear. "I miss my mommy, but she's dead. So is my Daddy. They died earlier today."  
"I'm sorry to hear about your mother...um..." Washu seemed to be thinking hard.  
"Maiaka."  
"Maiaka. Come here," She said gently.  
After a few secounds, Maiaka obeyed. Washu led her to the door of what looked like a broom closet. Washu could see Maiaka was confused, so she opened the door. Maiaka was lead into a laboratory.   
"You're quite interesting, Maiaka."  
Maiaka seemed to be lost in thought.  
"I would like to get to know you better."  
Maiaka just looked at her.  
"You like science, am I correct?"  
"Y...Yes.."  
The questioning went on and on till 5:43 in the morning, when Maiaka fell asleep. Washu picked her up and seemed to feel some odd energy from the girl. It seems she was in someway related to her, but she didn't know how. After putting Maiaka in her bed, she still seemed to have that warm, soft feeling.   
"What could this be?" she wondered, and fell asleep thinking about it.   
  
  



	4. No Need For Family Chap 3: No Need For S...

I don't own any of these charicters except a few of my own creation. If you want usage of these charicters, email me. If you have the CD: Everclear, Songs From An American Movie Part 1,  
Play the song Wonderful while She's talking to San-ohki. Heck, That would be a good theme song for the whole thing wouldn't it?  
  
No Need For Family  
Chapter 3: No Need For Sisters  
  
"San-ohki, I don't get it. If my parents are dead, Aren't I legally the Queen?"  
"Well, um... no. You're still too young to be Queen, so you're still the only Princess of the time, well except for Ami."  
"Don't mention my stupid little sister again!" Maiaka hissed.  
"Anyway, Until you and your sister are older, Jen gets to play the roll of Queen."  
"JEN?! You mean she's going to be Queen!?"  
"Unless you find out a way to get your parents back to life, then yes, Jen."  
"San-ohki, your insane."  
"Thank you Princess."San-ohki got that grumpy look she always did.  
Maiaka sat down and watched San-ohki chase a butterfly. Earlier she had helped Sasami cook breakfast, but didn't have any herself. To her, minutes were like hours. Back home, She would be sitting in the palace reading a book, while her parents where normally walking around outside in the gardens. But of course, she couldn't forget her stupid little sister, Ami, and of course, Jen, the dog of wonders. Jen hated Ami as much as Maiaka, maybe more. Jen had always hated little kids, which is the only problem she had with Washu, Washu wanted more kids!  
"Hey San-ohki, What about my other sister, the cochroach named Ryoko who is always picking on me?"  
"Well," San-ohki said, cleaning herself off. "I wouldn't exactly call her royal, would you?"  
"No."  
"See my point? She isn't fully royal, and so she had her choice if she wanted to have the throne. She didn't, so she isn't counted in the Royalty, just skipped."  
"Can we kick Ami out a window?...Oh, sorry."  
"No you can't kick Ami out a window." San-ohki said sternly. A butterfly caught her eyes, and she went off.  
Normally, Maiaka's older sister, Ryoko, would be finding any possible way to make her mad. Maiaka liked her older sister almost better than anyone else.   
San-ohki was still chasing a butterfly when Maiaka dicided to go do something. San-ohki didn't follow until the butterfly had dissapeared. Maiaka was watching Sasami and Ryo-ohki run around in a sprinkler when San-ohki joined her.  
"Why don't you go join her? You deserve some fun on this trip."  
"I don't think I will. Besides, I don't even have my bathing suit, just a wardrobe that pops up when I want it. No bathing suit there."  
"No prob, You know I can teleport items from anywhere."  
"San-ohki, I don't want to! I look horrible in my bathing suit."  
"No such thing."  
"It makes me look fat."  
"It does not, nothing can make an anerexic look fat."  
"Were you talking to me?" Maiaka asked stubbornly. She streched out on the trees roots and fell asleep. San-ohki however, jumped on a branch of the tree and fell asleep.   
  
  
*******  
  
A little girl was standing in a black room of her home. She was the only one left in her house, for they were all gone when she woke up.  
"I must find my older sister, she needs me! I need to follow her, no matter what!" she thought. "Come here Chi-ohki." she called in her soft voice. A minature pink cabbit hopped over to her with a worried look. The girl took out a pendant that was attached to her necklace. The pendant looked like a pheonix that was sitting on a crystal.  
"Golden Pheonix, guide me to my older sister!"  
  
  
Maiaka must have slept all day, because it was dark when she woke up. She tapped San-ohki and started towards the house. When she got there, everyone was crowded around the door like they were when she got there.   
"What's up?" she asked when she got over to Sasami.  
"This girl showed up knocking on the door. She won't tell us anything, not even her name or why she's here."  
Maiaka teleported to the front of the crowd so she could see what was going on. When the little girl saw Maiaka, She ran up and put her arms around her, nearly knocking San-ohki off her perch on Maiaka's head. No need for that, Chi-ohki did it herself. Maiaka seemed frozen. Everyone was looking at them curiously.  
"I take it you know her, don't you?" Yosho asked Maiaka, who was still making odd looks at the girl.  
"Uh...uh..uh...WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Maiaka screeched when she got her voice back. The girl just blinked, and took a few steps back.   
"Meow...Meow Meow Moew!!" The pink cabbit tried to say something, but nobody could understand it.   
"I thought I told you to stop following me?" Maiaka said slowly, stretching out each word.   
The little girl just stared. San-ohki had the exact same look on her face that Maiaka had on hers.   
"Ami..." San-ohki growled... 


	5. No Need For Family Chap. 4: No Need For ...

I don't own any of these charicters except a few. Don't sue me for copyright reasons. If you have the song "Wonderful" by Everclear anywhere, Listen to it while you read my fanfic! I do have a soundtrack to this cd, and if you have napster and want the music, I can tell you the songs on it and you can go get them (Warning: This story is written by somebody who listens to Tales Of Destiny too much to be possible.).  
  
No Need For Family   
Chapter 4: No Need For 4  
  
"So Ami, what do you want?" Maiaka snapped at her little sister.  
"Sister, I came to find you because the palace is getting destroyed! I can't find anyone anywhere, and when I found out you were here I got scared, so I came back to find you." Ami pleaded.  
"I already knew all of that."  
"So exactly where are you from?" Tenchi asked, confused.  
They ignored him and went on bickering at each other.  
"If anyone needs me I'll be outside." Maiaka snapped, giving her sister a look that said If you follow me, you'll regret it.  
Ami watched her leave, a blank look on her face. Only a few people were left standing around, clearly making her nervous. She picked up her cabbit, which was meowing sadly, and hugged it. Ami was wearing a blue miniskirt, and a white top. She had long brown hair with a huge red bow in it. Her emerald green eyes were exactly like her mother's. She stared down at her feet for a few minutes and looked up. She seemed to have just noticed Washu, Tenchi, and Sasami standing there.   
"Oh...um...hi." she said shyly.  
  
*******  
  
"That's horrible, how can she treat our little sister like that, Miyu?"  
"I don't know. I don't really care either."  
"Miyu, how could you?"  
The baby in Miya's arms started crying, so she tried to calm it down. "Shh, Mai, it's okay. Mother and Father will be back soon. I hope..." Miya's voice trailed off.  
"Miya, you worry too much. Everything will be fine."  
"And how would you know, Miyu? I heard a rumor going around Jurai this morning that their dead, murdered to be exact. How do you expect anybody to rest easily with a murderer running around?"  
"Sometimes I wonder if your nuts." Miyu responded coldly. "I can't beleive that you will be Queen, but, everybody In the world is nuts if they listen to you."  
Miya gave her a stern look.   
"I still don't see how you can wear those things you call shorts, they're improper." Miya stated as she brushed off her long dress.   
"Your improper." Miyu muttered.  
"What was that you said, Miyu?" Miya said in a fakely sweet voice. "Anyway, we better get going, after all, they might need us."  
"What are we going to do with Mai?"  
"I guess we'll bring her with us."  
  
*******  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tenchi asked Ami.  
"I am Ami, the 6th princess of Jurai. I am here on account of my future as an orphan if I can't get my parents back."  
Tenchi could tell that she was holding back on something. "Is something wrong?"   
"Oh, no. Nothing's wrong." She said, taking a step back. Her green eyes were full of fear.  
"Hey, Leave me alone."  
"Huh?" Tenchi opened the front door to find Maiaka fighting with two other girls. One of them had a bundle in their arms. The other seemed to be brushing her long ponytail.   
"Miya, lay off. It's none of your buisiness what I do or don't do. Back off." Maiaka snapped at the older one.  
"I'm with Maiaka, you have gotten snappy lately." The other one pointed out.  
"Miyu, keep out of this." The older one glared.  
"Make me."  
"Urgh! You are both stubborn. Beleive me, I hate stubborn people!"  
"Who are you?" Tenchi asked the two girls.  
"I am Miya, 3rd Princess of Jurai." the older one said calmly.  
"Yo, Waz up? I'm Miyu, the 4th princess of Jurai." The middle one added.  
"And this," Miya pointed to the bundle. "Is Mai, the 7th princess of Jurai."  
"And of course you know our bratty little sister, Maiaka, the 5th princess of Jurai."  
"And you can't forget Ami," Miya pointed out. "Our 2nd youngest sister."  
"Uh..Hi." Tenchi said. Miya looked about his age, and very pretty. She had long purple-blue hair and understanding blue eyes. She looked like a goddess. Miyu however, Looked like your average 14 year old. Wild, crazy, and defenatly had an attitude problem. She was extremly skinny, like Miya, Maiaka, and Ami, so it must have run in the family. She had on extremly short shorts and a pink tube top that said 10% Angel. Her long blue-purple hair was up in a ponytail.  
"Miya?" Ami was standing in the doorway, and ran to greet her older sister. She threw her arms around her like she had Maiaka. Miya just smiled at her.  
"Tenchiiiii, Who are they?" Ryoko asked.  
"We are inherents of Jurai throne. All of us but two, which are here already." Miya explained.  
"So you're related to my family?" Aeka asked.  
"Yes, In a way."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"You see, Maiaka her is four people. Her other halves are Miyu, Mai, and I. If one of us gets injured, the others feel the same pain they do, except nothings wrong with the person."  
  



	6. No Need For Family Chap. 5: Worlds Colla...

I don't own...blah blah blah, you know this by now!  
  
No Need For Family   
  
Chapter 5: Worlds Collapsing  
  
"You mean to tell me thy're copys of each other?" Washu asked at breakfast the next morning.  
"That would explain the name thing. God, whoever named them has to be insane." Ryoko commented as she helped herself to some more waffles.  
"JUMUNJI!!!! I WIN AGAIN!!!! YES, YES, YES!!!"  
"You can tell she doesn't win that often." Aeka stated.  
Maiaka ran past the door shreiking, followed by Miyu, and finally Miya. Mai was asleep in the other room on the couch. Ami, Maiaka, and Miyu had on matching shirts. Ami's and Maiaka's had the word "Angel" written on them. Miyu's had the word "Devil" and a matching tail and headband with devil horns.  
"You to are so immature!" laughed Miya when she got to the door. She walked out to join them where they where rolling around on the ground pillow fighting.  
"Hey! Ow..That hurt!" Maiaka complained.  
"Stop pulling my hair!" Miyu said as she smacked Maiaka with the pillow.  
"Okay, okay you win! You win!" Maiaka   
"They'll never learn." Miya shook her head as she laughed.  
"I will have to make them my guinea pigs," Washu added, getting up. She walked over to the door. "Oh Miyu, Miya, Maiaka! Come here a minute.  
"Yes?" Maiaka asked as she pulled feathers out of her hair.   
"What?" Miyu asked when she joined them.  
"You call?" Miya pushed her hair behind her shoulders.  
"Do you have any plans tommorrow?"Washu asked slyly.  
"PILLOW FIGHT!!!" Maiaka and Miyu screamed, then fell over laughing. Miya shook her head.  
"Please excuse my sisters for being so immature." Miya bowed, then stood up straight again. "But no, we aren't doing anything tommorrow."  
"How long do you plan to stay here, anyway?" Ryoko asked sternly.  
"A week." Miya answered.  
"Forever." Miyu replied joyfully.  
Ami had now joined them.  
"A year." she said in her quiet voice and went to get a late breakfast.  
Maiaka still haden't answered the question. "As long as needed." she said after she thought about it.   
"You're being rude!" Miya snapped at Ami and Miyu. She seemed to agree with Maiaka. "You weren't even invited! You can't invite yourselves!"  
"She'll make a hell of a Queen." Ryoko whispered to Aeka. Aeka just shook her head.  
"Once again, please excuse my sisters for being rude."  
"Oh no, we want you to stay with us." Tenchi corrected.  
"Oh look, Miya's wrong for once. What are we going to do?" Miyu mocked.  
"Shut up Miyu."  
"We can stay?" Ami asked excitedly. Miya bent down and wiped the jelly off her mouth.  
"Sure, If you want." responded Tenchi happily.  
"Miya, Mai woke up." Ami reported.  
"It's about time." Miya said huffily.  
"She's always like this when shes wrong." whispered Miyu. She got an evil look. "Hey, wanna do something fun?"  
"Uhh..."Tenchi didn't know what to say.   
"Good. C'mon. MAIAKA!" She screeched.  
"Yes Miyu?"  
"C'mon, we're going to do something, like, fun."  
"By the time you get back all four of your bedrooms will be done." Washu figured.  
  
Later...  
  
"Are we there yet?" Maiaka asked for about the 5,000th time.  
"Almost..." Miyu said, gettinga devilish look that matched her outfit.  
"Oh god, please don't tell me we're going where I think we're going..." Maiaka complianed.  
"You really should be a fortune teller, Maiaka."  
"Oh no...not again...please Miyu...I'll do anything but that!"  
"Huh?" Tenchi asked, confused.  
They were sitting in a red convertible that Miyu made appear out of nowhere. She had the hood down, so since she was doing way past the speed limit, San-ohki seemed to be motion sick. Suddenly, something jumped from under one of the seats onto Tenchi's lap. Whatever it was, it was hissing at him.  
"Oh good greif, Miyu. You didn't bring that thing with you!" Maiaka complained.  
"Of course I brought my baby! How could I leave Tomoyo behind? She's such a sweet kitty," Miyu cooed. Tomoyo was a small black cat with mysteriuosly bueatiful green eyes. Her fur was soft and shiny, which made her look extremly scary and odd.  
"Oh look, she likes you... How sweet." Miyu said happily.  
"Likes...Likes...Likes me? More like she wants to kill me!" Tenchi exclaimed.  
"You got that right." Maiaka agreed grumpily.  
"We're here!" Miyu chirped excitedly.  
They were at the mall, the hang out of most teens. After they finished shopping (and had about 100 bags,) they left.   
"That took forever. I'm glad to be back." Maiaka sighed when she had about two steps to get back to the Misaki Household.  
"Maiaka, Miyu!" Miya ran towards them. She looked really worried.  
"Go on in, oh and, take my bags with you." Miyu gave Tenchi all her bags which nearly made him fall over. When he had managed to get in the house, Miya turned to her sisters.   
"The worlds are collapsing. Mai is gone. She was the first. We need to hurry! If we don't, It could cost all of our lives!" 


	7. No Need For Family Chap. 6: Miya's Advic...

You know what I have to say about copyright. I finally decided on a theme song for this story called: "A Love Song For Me". If you own this song, please don't sue me, my friend made a cd a put it on there for me.  
  
No Need For Family  
  
Chapter 6: Miya's Advice  
  
"You mean to tell me that Mai is gone?" Miyu asked while flipping her tail.  
"Weren't you listening to me?" Miya asked sternly.  
"If she dissapeared, where is she exactly?" Maiaka questioned her older sister.  
"I guess she went back into you, which means you and her are combined again." Miya answered.  
"Don't worry so much, Miya. She's probably fine." Miyu added softly.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, of course I'm sure. I'm always sure!" She laughed.  
They headed towards the door, and when Miyu went inside Miya stopped Maiaka.  
"Maiaka, You know why we're here don't you?" She asked softly.  
"Yes Miya." Maiaka responded.  
"You have to do it tonight, before we all perish and the Jurai Royal Family falls."  
"I know..."  
"I think you should do Father first."  
"Yes Miya."  
"Don't worry. Worry kills the sweet soul of yours, and we couldn't have that now could we? C'mon, smile. You look pretty when you smile." She smiled at Maiaka.  
Miya turned and went inside, leaving Maiaka to herself.   
"C'mon, San-ohki. We're going for a walk." She said a few minutes later.  
"Princess," San-ohki said when they got into the woods. "Are you ok?"  
"I don't know San-ohki." She stopped. "I don't know why this has to happen? I'm too young to do much damage to anything, or help it. I'm too worthless for anything."   
"Don't say that Maiaka. It isn't true."  
Something red caught Maiaka's eye. She bent over to inspect it, and found it was blood.  
"San-ohki, is it just me, or is this blood?"  
San-ohki sniffed it, and looked up. "Yes," she said, her nose twitching.  
"C'mon, somebody could be hurt!" Maiaka said, jumping up and braking into a run.  
"Princess! Wait up!" San-ohki bounded into the forest after her.  
"Whoever it is, they went that way!" Maiaka made a sharp turn and started running.  
"Princess!...Come back here!" San-ohki chased after her.  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Miya!!" Maiaka had stopped in front of a tree. Hanging from the tree was Miya. Her flesh was pale, and she looked as if she hadn't been there very long. She was bleeding where the rope around her neck was cutting into her.  
"Miya, can you hear me?" Maiaka choked back tears. "This can't be happening, no not to Miya!" She fell to her knees and started crying. (A nice song to play here if you have it is Night Fears. Yes, It is a Tenchi Muyo song.)  
"Princess..." San-ohki whined. "Oh my god, what happened to Miya?!"  
"I don't know..." Maiaka sobbed.  
"MAIAKA! WATCH OUT!"   
It was too late. The murderer of Miya hit Maiaka with strong force, knocking the princess into a tree where she passed out, leaving San-ohki to fight and get hurt, or run and let Maiaka get killed.   
  
  
  
Somewhere Far Away:  
  
Slowly Maiaka stood and got to her feet. Her head hurt, and she was groggy.   
"What could be wrong with me...?" She thought. She closed her eyes and sat down. "Days and nights, Real life and dreams, Everything is all mixed up."  
  
  
  



	8. No Need For Family Chap. 7: Truth or Con...

Ya know what I have to say about copyright.  
  
No Need For Family  
  
Chapter 7: Truth or Consequence  
  
San-ohki dicided to fight. The murderer however, ran. Ran for it's life. San-ohki turned and went over to Maiaka.  
"Princess...Princess, Can you hear me?" She pleaded.  
No response.  
"Princess!!" San-ohki shook Maiaka's tiny little body. Still no response came.  
"Meow!!!!" San-ohki turned and fled out of the forest, leaving Maiaka where she was.  
  
  
"Huhhh? Where am I? What is going on?" Maiaka awoke with a groan. "Miya? Is that you?"  
The spirit turned her head. She looked sad and tired, but pleased to see her sister was okay.   
"Yes, It is me. Maiaka, time is short for all of us. You know what you must do. I will try and protect you with my will, but you can't stay in the future much longer. If you don't warn our parents now, it will be too late and we will have to face the consequences."  
Before Maiaka could respond, she fell unconsiuos.   
  
A Little While Later...  
  
"Woah, where am I? San-ohki? Where did you go?" Maiaka awoko with a start. She could barely remember what happened, except that she remembered finding Miya dead, and then colliding with her spirit.  
"Meow. You called Princess? Oh it's good to see you awake again! You scared me... I thought you were dead! Are you okay?" San-ohki babbled on, stopping to gaze at the Princess, who had a confused look on her face.  
"San-ohki, where are we?" Maiaka gazed around the room, except it wasen't a room at all. All sorts of mechanical items were around the "room". Not letting San-ohki answer her, she got up from where she was laying, and walked over to the items. She picked them up, looked at them, then put them back down. Her eyes were filled with curiousity, making her look like a little kid.   
"Yes, quite wonderful isn't it? I would have never thought she actully made all of these." San-ohki hopped around, looking at the different items.  
"Who made all of these, San-ohki?" Maiaka fixed her gaze upon San-ohki, who looked bewildered.   
"Your Mother, of course! Can't you tell?"   
"Your kidding, right?" Maiaka gave San-ohki a surprised look of astonishment.  
"No I am not kidding!"  
"This looks like the stuff I mess around with at home." She said, looking around the room.  
"Oh! Dinner! Yummy!" San-ohki bounded off, then came back. "Want anything?"  
"No." Maiaka walked over to a computer, and started messing around. "Oh! I remember doing this all the time! It's so easy I could do it in my sleep!" She finally stopped messing with the keyboard when San-ohki returned, dragging a sack behind her.  
"What's in the sack, San-ohki?" Maiaka was curious to see what San-ohki was dragging, and rolled her eyes when San-ohki responded.  
"Peppermints."  
"You're the only cabbit I know who eats peppermints."  
  
*******  
  
"Umm, Tenchi?...." Miyu was sitting in between Tenchi and Ryoko, and paying no attention to her food at all. "May I have a word with you when your done. Thanks." She shuffled off to her room on the secound floor. Ami, however, finished eating her rice, and stood up. The poor little girl basically had to leave the table before everyone else or she would get run over. Before she left, she went back over to where she was sitting in between Washu and Aeka. She looked around the table, and her eyes settled on Ryoko, who was staring back at her. Catching everyones attention she walked over to Ryoko and tapped her on the back. She whispered something to her, and left.  
"What was that all about Ryoko?" Washu asked, staring at her.   
"I dunno, she wants to meet me somewhere later." Ryoko shrugged, and stood up.  
  
*******  
  
When everyone was clearing the table, Washu went down to her lab to check on Maiaka and San-ohki. San-ohki had led her deep into the forest where she found Maiaka knocked out. She also saw that Miya had left earlier, and never returned. She thought maybe Miyu or Ami knew something about it, but they didn't. She had dicided to ask Maiaka when she woke up.  
"San-ohki, should I tell her? I mean, I have the job of warning mom. I wonder if Ami and Miyu got around to their jobs?"  
"Princess I- Meow meow meow!"   
"What's gotten into you? Well anyway, Should I tell her?"  
"Tell her what?" A voice cut into her conversation. "What's up, Maiaka?"  
Maiaka turned around to see Washu standing behind her, a curious smile on her face.  
"Uhh... I... I..."  
"Yes?"  
  
*******  
  
"I need to tell you something." Miyu confessed, her blue eyes staring at the ground.  
"What is it?"   
"Tenchi, I... Don't know how to put this..."  
  
*******  
  
"Ryoko, I came from the future. I am here on account of I need to warn my parents, but I need to warn my sister also. You, are my sister, Ryoko. I am your future sister." Ryoko stared at the small little girl. She seemed so small and mysterious, and sort of, well, cute.   
  
"You see," Maiaka began, tears rising in her throat. "you're my...my.."  
"What?" Washu asked again patiently.  
Maiaka swollowed hard. "Your my mother."  
  
"Tenchi, you're my father," Miyu stated quietly. Her voice was shaking, and her mouth was dry. "You probably won't understand this, and you may never, but you're supposed to marry my mother, or as known to you, Washu. It is destiny."  
  
"Please, I can't explain this in a way you can understand, only in a way you will think you can understand. You will marry my father, or as you know him as Tenchi, and destiny will put together a fate." Maiaka sighed. This was harder than she had thought. "Fate will have it that you will have two kids, or Ami and I. I can't explain everything to you because it might cause a paradox. When I stop the future from collapsing, you will find Jen telling you that a child will be born. I will have many things to look after in the future, and I can't promise a long life. What happened to Miya today changes the future forever. Somebody killed her, and that will only cause a huge problem, because it means I will only live until I'm 17." 


	9. No Need For Family Chap. 8: Life, Death,...

Ya know what I have to say about copyright.  
  
No Need For Family   
Chapter 8: Life, Death, and Angels  
  
"You see, I am only here for a limited amount of time. The honor of being ruler as Queen will be passed on to Ami. I guess thats why I don't like her, I think its just jealousy." Maiaka looked down at the ground, her blue eyes watering up again.   
"MEOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" San-ohki screeched from the top of the stairs.   
"What's the matter, San-ohki?" Maiaka turned to look at the small creature.   
"Princesss........." San-ohki moaned. "You must return to the future now!!!!! Terrible things are happening!"  
"Right! I will go back to save the future of Jurai," Maiaka looked back at Washu, who was staring at her. "I guess we will meet again. Unless..." She didn't finish, but hugged Washu, and went after San-ohki.   
"Where's Ami and Miyu?" She asked, and stared off into the horizon.  
"Here they come." San-ohki moved out of the way before Chi-ohki and Miyu's cat could crash into her. Ami was winded and Miyu was completly out of breath.   
"Ready?" Miyu finally managed to ask.  
"Wait!"  
"Huh?" They turned around to find Tenchi right behind them.  
"I'll come too..."  
"That wouldn't be wise, You would end up hurting your future self, and anyways, that would create a paradox. If you really want to help, take this, and go." San-ohki threw a small item in the air, and turned to the princesses.  
"Ready?" She asked.  
"I guess so." Miyu replied. "Are you to ready?"  
"Sort of."  
"Yes."  
"Then let's go! Everyone...Ami you start, then Maiaka, then Me."   
"Golden Pheonix..."  
"Purple Eagle..."  
"Fire Cat..."  
"Unite!" They all joined their powers together, and in a few secounds they were teleported back to the room where Maiaka had been before she left. Miyu had been teleported back to the castle, but Ami was still there. Maiaka turned to find Miko standing where she had been the day Maiaka left. She seemed to be dozing off, still standing straight up.   
"Miko, wake up." Maiaka shook the girl gently till she opened her eyes.   
"Maiaka, you're back!" She exclaimed, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, and who is this you brought with you?" Maiaka had forgot completly about Ami, who had that look in her eyes that she got when she was uneasy.  
"How do we bust down this wall?" Ami asked, after a few minutes of silence.   
"Hmm..." Maiaka thought, "What can break through diamond?" Something snapped in her mind.  
"Diamond breaks diamond!" She exclaimed out loud.  
"But, Um... Maiaka? How are we going to get that diamond to break the wall?" Ami asked while Miko just stared. Her huge green eyes looked tired and scared. Maiaka thought for a moment, and got on idea. She walked over to where some jagged rocks of diamonds were sticking out of the floor. She concentrated, then karate chopped one of the diamonds that was sticking out of the ground. She picked up the sharp point that had come off when she had hit it. She walked over to the wall, and putting some of her Jurian powers into the point, she struck at the wall. There was a loud crumbling sound and cracks went up the wall. She hit it again, and backed up when the wall caved in, leaving a hole in the wall leading into another brightly lit room. Maiaka motioned to Ami and Miko, but Miko said she didn't want to go, and to come and get her if the evil was defeated. From where Ami and Maiaka where hid they could see Jen laying on the floor in front of a huge pillar. On the pillar was a throne, and a girl in a dress was sitting on it.   
"Ami, We don't have much time. We have to transform now." Ami nodded. She pulled out her pheonix necklace.   
"Golden Pheonix Transformation!" She called out, and her body was wrapped in ribbons of pink, and when it was over, she was wearing a pink kimono. The bow in the back had gold lining.   
"Ok, now its my turn. Purple Eagle Transformation!" Maiaka's body was engulfed in the purple ribbons of color and light. When it was over she was standing in a blue kimono. Her bow had purple lining with a pendant of a cherry blossom. "Ready?" She asked her sister.  
"Yes."  
Maiaka ran out to the middle of the room. "Hey you! I am Maiaka, princess of Jurai and I am here to defeat you!" Ami ran to join her sister.  
"Child's play. I've been expecting you Maiaka." The girl on the throne laughed evily.   
"Get ready Ami, you don't know what she'll do." 


	10. No Need For Family Chap. 9: Destination ...

Ya know what I have to say about copyright.  
  
No Need For Family  
Chapter 9: Destination Unknown  
  
"Oh, you're mad because I killed your parents right? Well, if thats true, I didn't kill your parents."  
"What do you mean?" Ami asked softly.  
"I didn't kill them, she did." The girl smiled evily and pointed to Jen. Jen let out a small whine. It looked as if she had got beaten badly.   
"I don't beleive you. Jen wouldn't do something like that to my parents. You made her do it."  
"Do you want to fight me little girl?" The girl said in an evil voice.   
"You're on."  
They fought for what seemed like an hour, when Maiaka heard something behind her move. She whirled around and noticed Jen moving on the ground.   
"...Maiaka...You...Must..." She whimpered in pain. "You... Must... Free... The spirit... Of..." She collapsed on the ground and tried to stand again.  
"Of who, Jen?" Maiaka kneeled down and watched Ami distract the evil girl.  
"Of... Teresina..." Jen let out a gasp for air and settled down on the cold floor.   
"Who is Teresina?"  
"She is Teresina."   
"Here," Maiaka thrust a small blue crystal forward. "Take it." Jen stood up as the crystal was pinned to her collar. A few minutes later, she felt no pain, but was still tired from her battle with the evil girl.  
"Maiaka, millions of feet below us is a room. In the room you will find a coffin made of solid crystal, and inside that coffin is Teresina."  
"But I thought that was Teresina..." Maiaka looked at the evil girl. Ami was still making a great distraction.   
"Well, she is. But that isn't the whole Teresina. That is the evil spirit of Teresina, and the one that is buried is the good side of her. Only if the good Teresina is awoken, will the evil one vanish, along with everything she caused. For you, that would mean you get your parents back. But, there is a problem. The entrence that leads to Teresina's burial quarters is blocked of by tons of crystal from a cave in the happened a long time ago. It's, in other words, an impossible mission."   
"There has to be a way to get to those burial quarters." Maiaka fell into deep thought.  
"Even if you did manage to get down there, she would be a small child and of not much help to you."  
"I don't care, Jen. I just don't care. I went back into the past and warned my parents of the dangers that awaited. I really got to know what the were like awhile ago when they weren't always so preoccupied with their royal duties and actully had some time to spend with their kids. Heck, I bet if you ask dad my favorite color he wouldn't even know. I don't care, I will not give up. I will get down there." She took another special crystal and pinned it to Jen's collar. "Help Ami fight the evil Teresina. I'm going to find a way into those chambers." She took off before Jen could say anything to her.   
"She's one brave kid." Jen shook her head sadly and went to help fight.  
  
*******  
  
After hours of blowing up about a million walls, Maiaka stepped into a dimly lit room. It smelled musty and damp. In the middle of the room on a small platform was what looked like a coffin. She walked over to a inscription carved into diamond at the foot of the coffin. It read:  
  
"Here lies Teresina, beloved daughter of all good  
things. May she rest in peace with the angels."  
  
April 23 1892 - May 17 1983  
  
"Oh god, Do I really have to open this? What if she all decayed or something? Oh well, here goes." She walked over and with great effort managed to budge the lid a little.   
"It's gonna take a lot more than that to get into this coffin." She sighed. "I'm just wasting my time. It's never going to work." She realized she had the sharp point still in her hand, and managed to yoou it as a lever to get the lid open. What she saw made her gasp. It wasn't a decayed body, but one that looked like it had just been placed there. Teresina looked like a mear child, and she was wearing a heart shaped diamond necklace. Her had diamond detailings. There was diamonds everywhere.  
"How was I told to do this again? Oh yeah, um, Teresina, Your evil side is taking over the land. Innocent people have been harmed or killed. Please awaken from your peaceful slumber and stop this evil."  
Teresina's eyes seemed to flutter open, and after a moment she sat up, blinking.  
"Where am I?" She asked, looking around. "Oh well. It doesn't matter. You called for me?"  
"Yes, your spirit has gone evil and killed my parents. I need your help to get them back." Maiaka explained quietly.  
  
  
*******  
  
Ami and Jen had been fighting for what seemed like days, but it had only been hours.  
"Take this, little girl." The evil Teresina laughed as Ami was hit in the side by a sharp rock. Ami sat down and her eyes welled up with tears. Where is my sister, she thought. Well, I guess it doesn't really matter where she is. That isn't why I'm crying. She let out a few more sobs until Jen had managed to make it over to her.   
"Your not hurt are you?" She asked in her calm tone of voice.   
"No."  
"Then why are you crying?"  
"I miss my Daddy." Ami finally managed to sob.   
"Ami, would your father want you to give up?"   
"No..."  
"Then don't. Fight for what you think is right."  
When they looked up, the evil Teresina seemed to be choking. She flopped around and finally managed to scream "Stop it! Stop your fond memories!" Jen looked at Ami. The little girl had her eyes shut and seemed to be thinking hard.   
"Keep it up, Ami. Maiaka will be here soon."  
And as if on cue, Maiaka and Teresina burst through the door. The evil Teresina was still flopping around like a dead fish.   
"I banquish the evil spirit here. Spirit, go to whatever awaits you!" Teresina cried out, and in a moment the evil Teresina had turned into a ball of light and dissapeared.   
"Maiaka! Maiaka! Come here!" It was Miko, calling Maiaka into the other room. She looked at Ami who was detransforming, Jen who had that odd little grin of hers, and Teresina who was smiling and staring back at her. Maiaka detransformed and her and Ami ran to where Miko was standing, on top of a pile of crystal from where Maiaka blew up the wall earlier that morning.  
"What is it Miko?" She asked when she got to the foot of the crystal.   
"Look!" Miko pointed, and in secounds later Ami and Maiaka were where she was standing. Everyone was sitting on the floor, blanked out looks on their faces. By now Jen was already on the other side, licking Sasami's hand and trying to get her to snap out of it. Ami was beside herself with joy. She ran over to her father and hugged him.  
"Hey Ami, what's up?" He asked.  
"Daddy!" Ami had basically knocked him over in her happiness.  
Maiaka smiled. Sometimes her sister wasn't so bad. She had thought they had made a good team. Maiaka spotted what caught her attention the most; Ryoko. Her sister was sitting over in the corner next to Aeka and staring oddly at one of the statues. Jen had made her way from Sasami to Washu, so Maiaka couldn't get to her right away. She ran over and hugged her sister. Ryoko snapped out of her little daze almost imeadently.   
"Hey, get off." She snapped, but Maiaka refused.  
"Ryoko, I missed you!" She hugged Ryoko even harder.   
"That's a first."  
"Maiaka, I think we should leave now." Jen called form where she was sitting next to Yosho.   
"Um, Right! Let's go, everyone." Maiaka lead eveyone, Including Miko, outside. Teresina had followed halfway, then turned and left. When Washu had snapped out of it, she had hugged Maiaka half to death, leaving her gasping for air. Maiaka had dropped behind letting Jen take the lead, and went to the back to where Miko and Ami were.   
"Where are you going to stay Miko?" Ami asked, her green eyes full of curiousity.   
"I don't know, exactly. I don't have a home I can remember."  
"Wanna live with us?" Ami had got to it before Maiaka could. Surely nobody would care, and it gave them both something to do.   
"I still think we should ask Mom or Dad." Maiaka cut in.   
"I'll go ask Daddy!" Ami bounded off, and came back a few secounds later with a grin. "He said she could!"  
"Do you want to?" Maiaka asked Miko.  
"I guess so, I have nowhere else to go, and with all these people it may be fun."   
  
******  
  
A few weeks later Miko was settled in the household and Maiaka went to look for Jen. When she found her, she was under the couch, chewing on a bacon flavored bone.   
"Jen," Maiaka called to the dog. Jen crawled out from under the couch.  
"Yeah?" She asked, still chewing on her bone.   
"Jen, it's time for you to go. You know what I mean by that."   
Jen studied her for a moment, and finally said, "I suppose it is." She got up and looked into Maiaka's eyes. "Wish me luck," she said flatly. Clearly the idea of leaving wasn't that grand to her.  
"Goodbye, Jen." Maiaka said softly, and the dog was gone. 


	11. No Need For Family Chap. 10: Peace, Love...

Ya know what I say about copyright.  
  
No Need For Family  
  
Chapter 10: Peace, Love, and... Jen?!  
  
"Hmm... I remember this place. I remember living here before my master died." Jen shook the thought out of her head. She was back in the 20th century, and she wasn't the least bit happy about it, but she was doing as her master Achika had told her. Protect Tenchi. That was her mission before she could return to heaven and be with her master. She walked on the trail out of the forest, her paws pounding on the firm ground. "Now's as good a place as any." she thought, and she transformed into a human version of herself. She had long wavy black hair, grey eyes, and she looked like a skinny teenager. In all of her lives (and she had many), she had been a human only twice. Her first time her fiance' had murdered her, and in the secound she grew up raised by wolves when her parents had left her in the forest to die. The wolves raised her and she became sort of a daughter to them, and she got killed trying to save them. She had looked like the same person both times, except she had a marking on her forehead during her secound life as a human. (Author's Note: I finally came up with a theme for Jen. It is "The End of Dream" or more commonly known as: "yume no owari". This would be a great place to play it!) She walked out of the forest, and she was on a clearing. The carrot feilds were to her left, and to her right was the house.   
Changing her mind about being a human, she turned back into a dog. She went oveer to the house, and like she did when she was a puppy, started scratching at the door.   
"I wonder what that could be," She heard Sasami say, and she opened the door. "Aww, how cute a doggy!" Even though Jen wasn't exactly invited in, she came in anyway, and pulled up a microphone.  
"Helllllllllooooooooooo!!!!!!!" She screeched into the microphone, attracting the attention of almost everyone in the house. "Yo, You might think I'm rude and all, but I have every right to be here! So ha! You can't kick me out. Anyway.....I'm here on account of this announcement: A CHILD WILL BE BORN!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! SOMEBODY IN THIS HOUSE IS GOING TO HAVE A CHILD!!!!!!!" At this announcement, Washu turned bright red. Now everyone was staring at her instead of the strange dog sitting in front of the door. "Yep, that's right. Don't deny it, Washu." Ryoko and Aeka were red with rage. At that moment Tenchi and Nobiyuki walked in to see what was going on and after 2 secounds of looking around, they found Jen, sitting happily as can be in front of the door. They both passed out, and for a moment everyone forgot about Washu and went to check on Tenchi.   
"I guess he couldn't handle seeing his mother's dog back from the dead. Well anyway, I'm hungry. Could somebody get me something to eat?" Jen shrugged. It was going to be a long time before she got back to her master.  
The End.  
  
Write me with questions and comments, no flames. More sequals will come for this song in the future. Thank you for reading my fanfic! As for copyright, All charicters belong to pioneer and a few belogn to myself!! 


End file.
